Snowy Bedlam
by DescendingWolves
Summary: It's snowing at the Cullen's and something is not quite normal. XD. Okay, that is one rubbish summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Twilight, or anything. However, I did own a snowflake named Rosy.

Okay, another Graphics lesson boredom. It was snowing out, and I kind of got a bit of a funny vision. It made me laugh, so I made it into a story. It will only be two chapters though. XD. Enjoy.

However, if I get enough reviews, I may extend it to more chapters about what the Cullen's continue to get up too. Ideas would be appreciated. XD

* * *

BPOV

I awoke with cold arms wrapped around me. As I shivered, Edward pulled away and replaced his arm with a blanket. "I'm n-n-n-not c-c-c-cold," I stuttered. _Why oh why, am I such a bad liar? _I thought, Edward chuckling beside me.

"I shall be back to pick you up soon. Love you, Bella," and he had climbed out of my window after a quick peck on the cheek. _What is he talking about? _I wondered, and then remembered. The white stuff had fallen as Alice had predicted and Edward was taking me to his house for some "family fun". What a joy. I chuckled, thinking of how I could barely stand on solid ground without falling over. Ice and Bella was a lethal combination.

* * *

After a quick shower and breakfast, I sat in the kitchen, listening to the constant din of the television as Charlie watched yet another game on the screen. The same as any other day, I did not hear Edward's Volvo pull up, its motor almost silent against the cold backdrop of morning.

The doorbell rang, causing me to jump slightly in my seat. "Dad, I'm off. I'll be back later on."

"Alright, have fun, Bells," he yelled from the front room as I closed the door behind me. I looked at Edward, his crooked grin plastered across his face.

"What?!" I asked, unable to work out what was evidently so amusing.

"Let's just say that Charlie is thinking that you and ice do not go well," he stated as if it was a common occurrence. I folded my arms across my chest, pretending to be in a mood but it did not last long, as Edward's smouldering gaze held my eyes.

"Let's go," I said with fake enthusiasm. Edward chuckled, but proceeded to open my door for me as always.

* * *

Short, I know. But Graphics lessons leave little time. Review please, and I'll give out Edwards. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my word, I have had this chapter stashed away for absolutely ages, I just got so caught up in Choices (the other story) that I kind of forgot. XD**

**But here it is.. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the snow.. Wait, I don't own the snow.**

BPOV

A while later and I stood in the middle of the Cullen's back yard, dodging precarious balls of snow, as they came towards me. Let's just say, it was not overly fun. Nevertheless, I took part to avoid death stares by Alice.

I was slowly getting into the swing of things, but was still hesitant about the speed at which Emmett was throwing the snowballs. So I came up with a plan...

* * *

I had just hit Emmett on the back of the head, when a scream echoed from the pixie. I turned to see her already inside, looking out the window in fright. Edward was not much help either; he was on the floor, laughing his head off.

"Would someone like to explain what is going on?" I asked, as the remainder of the group, bar Alice and Jasper, were crowding round the shaking form of Edward.

"Snowflake. Scared. Alice," He mumbled.

* * *

APOV

As soon as Bella walked through the door, I chucked a pair of gloves at her. "Snowball fight, outside now. I'm surprised you didn't hear them lot as you came inside."

"Not all of us have super hearing, or can see the future, Alice," She laughed, and I dragged her through the back doors, a worried looking Edward following behind. Of course, he was worried about the Emster being too _harsh_ with the snowball. I heard a growl behind me and giggled. How fun it was to annoy him.

Emmett cheered as we entered the aptly named _**BattleZone**_. It was mayhem. Rose, Emmett and Jazz were already on one team. Carlisle and Esme being the referees so we would not cheat. I pulled Bella over to our side, and the game began.

Edward's agitation at Bella being the target of practically all of Emmett's snowballs was pretty clear. I felt sorry for Jazz. Being surrounded by such laid back childishness made him just as excited as Em, and that is something had to do. _EDWARD, stop worrying and play this game. She'll be fine. I am the physic pixie after all. _He laughed at that one.

That's when it all happened. Bella had just hit Emmett's head, as he retrieved more snow. I got a vision, now it wasn't just any vision. It was one of pure and utter terror. It was. A snowflake hurtling towards me, with its pointy edges and little things. I did the only thing that was left to do. I screamed and ran back towards the house.

Looking from the sitting room window, I saw Edward on the floor, in hysterics. I was glad someone found my near death experience funny. It was at that moment when I felt a pair of comforting arms around me, and a wave of calm wash over me. "Ali, what did you see? Edward is too far gone to say anything," Jazz said, stroking my hair.

"It was coming after me. I didn't know what else to do," I explained, though had to elaborate at the confused expression on his face. "The snowflake."

He bit his lip to try and hide his laugh, but I saw it. "What?!?" I said, unable to work out why everyone seemed to find this funny.

"Ali, snowflakes are water. They are not designed to hurt you. Anyway, you're a vampire, my love. It won't hurt you." Alright, I felt stupid. For once in my life, I had not seen something as trivial as snowflakes do not hurt.

**Review Pretty Pretty Pretty Please. It makes me smile. XD**


End file.
